


BTHB - Claustrophobia

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [Garashir kids edition] [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Another garashir kids AU from me yall, Background Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Claustrophobia, Gen, hybrid genes are wild and even Worse when you add genetic enhancements to the mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Julian and Garak's kids try to become little hybrid lizard Khans.-“The room is too small.”“I know, Ena.”“I’m scared. It’s hard to breathe.”





	BTHB - Claustrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> SO i decided I wanted to do Bad Things Happen Bingo a while ago using 2 adult garashir kids because ive been so mean to a disko child. and here we go. future prompts will have Julian & Garak in them.

**BTHB - Claustrophobia**

Watching her brother pace their room made her anxious, but Zia was more careful than him. She took their father’s teachings to heart. It was dangerous to show emotion, a weakness to show fear. Their dad had claimed otherwise, his Human way of thinking based on expression and sentiment. It was fine to show fear, important to show emotion. Emotion made people upset, drew attention.

“Why is this happening? Why is this happening?”

“Nothing’s happening,” she assured him. “Nothing at all.”

“You’re wrong, sister, don’t you know that? Nothing, nothing- as we stand here, everything is happening. I stand, you sit. We breathe, our hearts beat. The blood runs through our veins, giving oxygen to our cells. Those cells take that oxygen- nothing! We live, we move, we speak. My words carry through the air, those vibrations reaching your ears and- and… you say it’s _nothing._ ”

“It’s figurative, Ena.”

“Of... of course. Figurative, hah!” He turned to face her and stood still. A thin sheen of sweat was glistening on his skin, his pupils blown wide with fear. She curled her lip in disgust. He cracked so easily, couldn’t control himself when he got scared. She was just as afraid as him, but she wasn’t panicking like he was. Ena had always been like that, reaching his breaking point long before she could reach hers.

She held out her hand and he jerked forward to go and sit by her side. Leaning against her, he gritted his teeth and tapped his foot on the floor. She made him turn his face towards her and leaned her forehead against his. “We’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know that. You can’t know that. No one we know knows that.”

“Of course.”

“The room is too small.”

“I know, Ena.”

“I’m scared. It’s hard to breathe.”

“Yes, it is.”

“We’re going to die in here!” He jumped back to his feet and began pacing again. His breathing grew shallow, and tears welled up in his eyes. “They’re killing us! They want us to die, Zia, they want us to _die_ -”

She picked at a loose thread on her blouse before responding, “It’s likely.”

“We don’t want to die,” he spoke for the both of them. “We shouldn’t die here, in this prison. Zia, why did we come here?”

The memory of their admission to the Institute played in her mind as she answered, “Because we were dying, Ena. And our parents would have done something terrible to save us. Dad would have done something terrible. He always thought he could fix everything.” 

As their inherited enhancements finally started to rip them apart, they had decided the only way to protect their dad was to let Starfleet medical patch them up as legally as they could. It’d saved their lives but left behind all the other side effects of their haphazard genetics.

“Because family is more important than the Federation to him.”

“Of course. He’s Human, after all.”

“We want to leave now.”

“We do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @Oblio-k


End file.
